


Oops I did it again

by dxddyxshton



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Calum is cute ok, Drabble, Fluff, I don't know, I think this counts as fluff, I'm not even sorry for that, M/M, No Angst, No Smut, They say the word dick a lot, anyway enjoy, don't know what this is actually, i forgot to tag fluff, i think that's enough, i'm sorry for the title i just, it doesn't even make any sense, mentions of smut kinda, michael is just a grumpy sweety, no actual smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-15
Updated: 2015-01-15
Packaged: 2018-03-07 17:26:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3177643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dxddyxshton/pseuds/dxddyxshton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cal wakes Mikey up to tell him something very important. Mikey doesn't really pay attention, until Calum tells him the thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oops I did it again

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what this is actually, I wrote this a while ago. Please correct me on my grammar if needed! 
> 
> Anyway: enjoy! 
> 
> xx Rose

"Mikey! Mikey! Get up! I've got a bit of a problem!" Calum hissed through his teeth, sitting on top of his friend. "Hmmm, go 'way Cal, 'm tryna sleep 'ere", Michael said, accent thick, snuggling further into the covers.   
"But it's really important, I got to tell you something!" The younger one said in a nervous voice.  
The elder lad huffed. "You say that every time! You catchin' 'nother Pokemon can wait 'till this evening, can't it?" "Noooo Mikey, 't is not that, 't's really important, I need your advice! I got a real fucking big problem here! Gosh, lazy ass, listen to me!" he loudly said in the red head's ear.  
Michael was now annoyed, sitting up straight. Sleep was not going to work anymore. "Tell me then! Tell me what's so important you have to ruin the first day in months I can sleep in?!"  
Calum gulped, a bit scared by his friend. "Uhm... I might've... Uhm... Well... I gave..." Michael rolled his eyes. "Get over with it, I want to go back to sleep. Now tell me before I hide under my blanket and kick you off my bed!" Calum looked down, muttering something, before he met his gaze and took a deep breath. "I sucked Luke's dick."  
Michael looked at him annoyed. "Very funny. Now go away if you want to keep your own dick." Cal looked at him unbelievingly. No, Michael, I'm not joking! What am I supposed to do?" Michael was very much awake now. "Wait... You're serious? Like... You sucked... You... Jesus... Just... Why?" Calum hugged him. "I dunno! It just... Sorta... Happened." "Jeez, Cal, things like that don't 'sorta happen'. Why?" "I don't know okay? I just... Wanted to. And he... Wanted to. And I... Just... Ugh."  
Michael sighed, laying back down with his friend absentmindedly in his arms. "It's okay. It's okay. Why did you come to me though?"  
"I needed to tell someone and I felt like Ashton was going to flip. Sorry I woke you up" he explained, words muffled by the covers Michael pulled over him. The elder lad smiled. "No worries, although I would appreciate it if you didn't make a habit out of it."  
"Of what? Sucking dicks?"  
Michael chuckled. "No, waking me up this early. Whether you suck dick is your own business. Now quiet and oh to sleep, okay?" The tanned boy smiled and got the message, curling himself around Michael.  
"'Mkay Mikey. Sleep tight!"  
"Sleep tight."

While they drifted off to sleep, they heard the voices of Luke and Ashton softly though the wall, until Ashton screamed "You did WHAT? NoNoNoNoNo WHAT?!" Calum smiled lazily and hugged Michael even tighter. He came to the right person.  
  



End file.
